


Day 23: Carols

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Silent night, holy night,” Stiles sang softly, watching his steps on the icy sidewalk closely, two small hands clasped in each of his. “All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild.”</p>
<p>“Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace,” chorused the young voices surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Carols

“Silent night, holy night,” Stiles sang softly, watching his steps on the icy sidewalk closely, two small hands clasped in each of his. “All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild.”

“Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace,” chorused the young voices surrounding him.

“Silent night, holy night,” Stiles kept singing, leading the children down one street and the next slowly. So far, there hadn't been that many people who wanted to hear Christmas carols, which Stiles thought was a shame because his kids were wonderful. The only people who would even open their doors were old women who wanted to coo over the children's cute faces.

Stiles had to admit that they were pretty cute, but this was about their singing!

He could tell by the slow shuffle of their feet that the kids were getting tired of rejection, enthusiasm falling out of their little voices as they sang.

Turning down the next street, Stiles knew he should knock on the door to the big house set back into the trees, but something was calling him to the little house across the street. As they got closer, he realized it wasn't a house at all. Instead, it was a small cluster of multiplexes. The children got quiet as he pondered which door to knock on first, if any at all.

Before he could choose, however, the end door opened. There stood the last person Stiles expected to see tonight.

Peter Hale.

Before he could stop her, little Alice McKinnon was running up to the door, spitting out her rehearsed lines in a nervous rush. 

“Hello, sir! Would you like to hear some Christmas carols on this won-der-ful night?”

Peter looked down at the little girl blankly until Stiles stepped forward and picked Alice up, swinging her onto his hip. The raised eyebrow that greeted Stiles crushed the little hope he'd been growing. The other eyebrow raising at the sight of all the children behind him ground that hope into the dirt.

He sighed and looked down at the pleading little faces. “Come on, guys. Let's not bother Mr. Hale. We'll try the next house.”

“It's getting late,” Alice said sadly, resting her head against his shoulder. The carols had been her idea, after all, but the night wasn't what she had expected.

“I know,” Stiles replied, turning away from Peter and back to the street.

“Wait.”

Stiles stopped in disbelief. What did Peter want him to do? Stick around so the werewolf could humiliate him in front of a dozen or so kids?

“Do you take requests?”

Stiles's jaw dropped and he almost said no just out of spite, but the desperate faces staring up at him stopped him.

He spun carefully on his heels, arms tight around Alice, and gave Peter a trembling smile. “Sure. What do you want to hear?”

Peter gave him a sincere smile, eyes soft and sparkling in the light. “Do you know _The Friendly Beasts_?”

A tiny voice came from the back as Colin Sheppard asked, “I-Is that the one about w-what the animals gave to J-Jesus?”

“It sure is,” Peter said, crouching down to meet Colin's eyes. “My mother used to sing it all the time, trying to remind me and my sister that animals were just as kind and helpful as humans, if not more at times.”

“That's true!” Margie Johnson, smallest kid in the group yet the most excitable, agreed. Her wild curls bobbed around her dark face as she nodded.

Peter stood and smiled down at all the children, a man Stiles had never known. “I think it is, too. Can you guys sing that for me?”

All the children nodded in excitement so Stiles took a deep breath to sing, watching as Peter's smile fell into something even softer and more secret than any of the ones from before.

“Jesus our brother kind and good, was humbly born in a stable rude, and the friendly beasts around Him stood, Jesus our brother kind and good...”

The children sang and sang, keeping their bright eyes locked on Peter even as more people started to open their doors. They ran through _The Friendly Beasts_ twice before a woman two doors down hesitantly asked for _Mary Did You Know_ in a shaky voice. Enthusiasm practically leaking from every pore, the children sang for the woman and the couple next door and the old man in the big house across the street but as they turned to leave, it was Peter they called back to.

“Goodnight, Mr. Hale! Merry Christmas! Thanks for letting us sing to you!”

And as Stiles turned to give his own thanks to Peter, he saw the werewolf shaking his head, eyes suspiciously bright as he mouthed to Stiles, _no, thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
